佐櫻短篇集
by sasusakugreat
Summary: ※※ 火影忍者同人小說 ※※ 火影一切版權歸屬原作者，角色OOC以及崩壞歸此作者 ※※ 年齡注意：有些16 /18 以上文章請未到達年齡者自主離開 ※※ 內容提示：合輯可能含有 R18、H、高H、性(sexy)、BDSM、SP(Spank)、懲戒、獵奇 等﹝重口味﹞情節。 ※※ 警語敬告：此為各種無節操 以 【佐虐櫻】為主軸之短篇集/片段集，食用前請三思，不接受各路黑以及負評，謝謝。[這個版面竟然不能整齊斷行，好痛苦Orz]


**├篇名：大叔佐的懲罰**  
 **├人物：大叔佐、人妻櫻、少女櫻**  
 **├注意：本篇含懲戒,SP不適者誤入**

 **※**

 **※**

春野櫻看著莫名出現在眼前的景物愣住，她現在好像是在一間房子？可是剛剛得自己明明在路上，怎麼轉個彎就進屋子裡了？

就在她疑惑的時候，一個櫻髮女子走過來，她覺得十分的眼熟，但是她確定自己並沒有見過，和自己一樣的櫻髮，到目前為止她還沒有見過。

對方的神情只是略微驚訝，而且立刻就喊出她的名字，「春野櫻？」

春野櫻警戒了起來。

「妳好我是宇智波櫻，也就是未來的妳喔！」宇智波櫻在看到小一號的自己時，除了驚訝之外，並沒有驚嚇。

事實上最近佐助的輪迴眼有感受到時空的波動，而且不久之前大概十六歲的鷹小隊佐助有一不小心掉進來，剛好處於最難搞的時期，所以費了他們不少精力解決。

小孩子比較容易接受新奇的事物，所以春野櫻在宇智波櫻拿出相本開始說著兩人共同回憶時，她很快地放下戒心相信。

然後，不外乎各個年齡，春野櫻最在乎的是宇智波佐助的問題，所以當她看到三人的全家福照片時，忍不住地追問了。

沒多久之後佐助便回到家，而紗羅妲因為小隊有任務，要在外過夜，所以家裡就剩下他們三個人，小隻的春野櫻現在看起來跟他們的女兒一樣。

宇智波櫻因為有一場緊急手術要動刀，所以便把年幼的自己託付給佐助照顧。

佐助看著女孩櫻心中不免有些懷念，他主動開啟話題：「你是怎麼到這裡的？」

「我、我記得…」看著眼前雖然是大叔，但是帥氣度不減反而增添一股成熟男人氣息的佐助，春野櫻免不了紅了臉。「就是其實我也不知道，路上拐個彎就突然到這裡了。」

「妳記得之前發生什麼事情了嗎？」佐助追問，越多資訊對於情況掌握越有幫助。

佐助的聲音溫潤柔和，而且又十分主動，這是春野櫻夢寐以求的事情，她不自覺地想對他說更多，開始把剛剛發生的事情一股腦兒地全部說出來，從分組到跟鳴人同一組太不幸運，到批評鳴人那一段被佐助討厭，不過說到底，春野櫻還是不懂為什麼佐助會有這麼大的牴觸，明明她說的都是事實。

「鳴人真的超沒有教養，沒有父母，不過啦！有時候父母真的是很煩人，叨叨絮絮的一直問，有時候這方面有很羨慕他呢！」

佐助看著眼前滔滔不絕說著的女孩櫻，心中產生複雜的情緒。

他還記得那個時候，自己是真的覺得這個少女又煩又黏人。她在他面前評價鳴人的那些話，並不是說他特別維護或是幫鳴人出氣，只是間接觸碰到他心目中某一塊禁忌，同時他也認為她對於言詞的犀利是否傷害別人有些太過隨興。

雖然未來的宇智波櫻是他的妻子，但是現在在眼前的她只是個十二歲的小女孩，跟自己的女兒紗羅妲同歲，因此他心中不自覺地產生父親的情感，所以當聽到尚是女孩的春野櫻不成熟地大肆評論鳴人的痛處，以及抱怨著父母的行為（根本算是過於寵溺的動作）時，一股想要好好教訓這女孩的煩躁感油然而生。

「櫻，過來。」佐助一向是行動派，這件事並沒有困擾太久，他打斷喋喋不休的女孩，「安分點。」

還沒有來得及意會過來，春野櫻就覺得自己被往地上壓，但是並沒有摔落在地，而是趴在一個像是大腿上的地方。「…佐、大叔？」她怯怯地喊道。

佐助沒有解釋，他用須佐彌補左手的缺失，牢牢地壓住櫻的腰部，右手俐落地將少女臀部上的衣物褪下，脫衣服這個動作，在未來的櫻身上做過太多次，以至於如流水般順暢自然。

「你在幹什麼？」這時候里櫻跟表櫻完全是一樣驚恐又慌張，她感受到臀部的冰涼，顧不得禮貌地大喊。「你你你、我我我…」

佐助才意識到略微地不妥，他動作僵了下但還是將女孩的里褲褪到大腿根部，他得確保不致於會打傷她。

臀部接觸到空氣的冰涼，讓春野櫻整個慌了，她開始扭動掙扎。「佐佐助君…這個、那個…」這個姿勢接下來會發生的事情不會太難猜，但是她對於為什麼會演變成這個狀況完全莫名其妙，上一秒這個長大的佐助君不是還溫和地和她有說有笑嗎？比起在班上冷酷散發著生人勿近的佐助君而言，簡直特別的溫柔。

啪啪啪！接連幾個清脆的巴掌聲連同春野櫻的哀號。

儘管佐助有控制力氣，但是對於剛從忍者學校畢業，還沒成為下忍，依舊是那個嬌滴滴的小春野櫻來說，便已是難以忍受的痛，細嫩的皮膚迅速地轉紅。

聽到女孩的啜泣聲，佐助停下動作，思考著該怎麼辦，他本來就不善言辭，才會是個行動派。

氣氛很尷尬，被嚇到的春野櫻除了不停啜泣跟掙扎外，沒有其他反應。

「你知道自己的行為有什麼問題嗎？」佐助好不容易憋出個問句。

然而搞不清楚狀況的春野櫻也只是滿腹委屈，當然只會搖頭：「欺負人…」

「…不是。」面對不認錯的女孩，佐助有些無奈。

「放我下來，你這個變態大叔。」被人脫褲子打屁股讓女孩羞憤不已，她忘記分寸口無遮攔地罵道並大力掙扎。

『變態』兩字讓軟化下來的佐助頓生不悅，他又在女孩臀部懲罰性地摑了幾掌。

「啊啊嗚嗚…」一邊喊痛春野櫻一邊抱怨：「你都不說清楚我怎麼會知道。」她說中盲點，佐助通常表達的事情只有一半，對於不夠了解他的人來說（小春野櫻就是不了解），根本不會明白他說話的方式及含意。

「你說話太口無遮攔，沒有父母這種事情，是不可以拿來傷人的。」佐助說完，看到腿上的女孩安分下來。

春野櫻依舊在啜泣，但是變得微弱退卻，「對不起。」她很快地反應上，佐助是在說她批評鳴人的那一段導致對父母的不尊重。

「應該被懲罰？」明明是疑問句但是佐助說得像是肯定句。

「是、是啊嗚…」

沒等春野櫻說完，佐助又是一掌，「嗯，所以？」

「阿嗚…」春野櫻沒有會意過來，又挨了一掌。「嗚…不會再犯了，求你停手。」

「然後？」佐助自顧自地繼續追問。

女孩沒有跟上佐大叔極度有效率的問答，所以開口總是慢一拍得先挨一個巴掌，「啊嗚…跟、跟佐助君道歉。」

「錯。」沒得到滿意的回答，佐助抽了兩掌。

「啊啊…好疼。」春野櫻被逼得很緊，「道、道歉？」

「半對。」

沒有準確答案，她又受了一掌。「嗚啊！好疼。」

春野櫻掙扎著講出最後選項，「跟鳴人道歉而且不能再因為父母的事情瞧不起他。」

佐助聽出女孩的不情願，大手毫不留情地對女孩已經紅腫的臀部進行二次抽打。

啪啪啪啪…！一時之間，客廳充滿著巴掌拍在臀上清脆的聲響以及女孩櫻哭泣求饒聲。

「啊嗚…我我真的知道錯了。」因為奮力地掙扎，春野櫻渾身濕透，身上的濕黏已經是淚水跟汗水交雜著，她喊得嗓子都啞了。「我、我不會再犯了，真的會好好反省，求求你佐助君。」

「嗯。」佐助停下動作，有些心疼的看得臀部被自己打腫的女孩，他小心翼翼地把她背對著自己扶起來。

春野櫻原本想迅速拉上褲子拔腿就跑，但是腫脹的臀部，讓她的貼身褲拉上有些困難，一碰到疼痛無比，弄了半天穿上不上，只好讓佐助幫忙。

「嘶──」褲子把紅腫的臀部緊緊的包覆住，讓春野櫻痛得直呻吟。

聽著女孩的聲音，佐助有點後悔自己下手似乎有點太過。幫她整理好衣服後，佐助對她說：「沙發上先坐著休息，我去拿水。」

佐助端著水跟毛巾回來的時候，春野櫻站在角落，委屈的模樣又讓他心疼幾分，語氣不自覺地放軟，「怎麼了？」

春野櫻接過毛巾和水，幾乎是一飲而盡，順完氣候才回答：「有點疼…」說完臉上浮現尷尬紅暈。剛才她試圖坐上沙發，可是一壓到屁股上的肉，就有股燒灼的疼痛，讓她眼淚直流。

「嗯，妳先休息，等等櫻回來我讓她幫妳看看。」

「不不用了，休息一下就好了。」這麼丟臉的事情，小春野櫻並不想大肆宣揚，就算是對未來的自己說，「請大叔不要別說。」

佐助也不知道接下來該怎麼辦，只能順應她的要求，「嗯，我幫妳看看怎麼送妳回去。」

「謝謝。」春野櫻移動到角落，選擇一個比較舒服的方式靠牆站著。

※

這是宇智波櫻回到家，在客廳看到的場景──有些狼狽而且滿臉淚痕站在角落的女孩春野櫻，跟看著書報喝茶動作略為僵硬的老公──廳內的氣氛有些尷尬。

「我買了紅豆丸子湯，過來坐著吃吧！」宇智波櫻雖然不清楚發生甚麼事情，但是知道自己好面子的個性，所以選擇先不詢問，裝作尋常地交談著，如果是誇張的事情，自己是不會這樣默默躲在角落的，所以儘管不知道也不用太緊張，而且她相信自己的老公也不會做出什麼犯法的事情。

春野櫻鬆了一口氣，但一走動就會扯動臀部肉，就會伴隨著火辣的疼痛，但是她不想表現得失常，所以只能緩慢地移動著腳步到桌前，她拉開椅子坐了上去。「嘶──」

宇智波櫻看到從椅子上彈起來的春野櫻，身為醫療忍者的她，看到有傷口的傷患不會置之不理，「怎麼了小櫻？」

這時候佐助突然起身，淡淡地留下一句話離開：「你們好好聊聊。」

經過宇智波櫻的好說歹說，春野櫻終於願意脫下褲子讓她看傷口。

「這…」宇智波櫻一秒在心中吐槽自家老公。

春野櫻的臀部並不是典型所謂的傷口，而是整片深紅到略微發紫的腫脹。

這應該是…被進行打屁股懲罰的傷痕。

「下手也有點太狠了…」但是憐香惜玉的確不是他會特別考慮到的問題。宇智波櫻在心中翻白眼，不過她竟然不知道自家老公有這種嗜好，她才出門也沒多久，就發生這種事情。

「大、大叔他其實也是有道理的…」看出對方的疑惑，春野櫻扭扭捏捏地解釋著情況，「是我說話太口無遮攔了，佐助君跟我說用無父無母下去批評鳴人是不對的，而且不應該抱怨父母煩人，所、所他才會用這種方法警惕我。」

看來自己不管是什麼時期的自己在面對什麼時期的他都是毫無招架之力的。不過這段話讓宇智波櫻想起，佐助第一次很嚴肅地對她說討厭她，就是剛分完組的時候她跑去胡亂說了一堆。現在想起來都會覺得自己是多麼得不成熟，對於深深了解孤獨背負著沉重的一切的佐助君，輕率地講出自以為是的話，會被討厭真的是剛剛好啊。

宇智波櫻一邊回一想，一邊把手集中滿查克拉，綠色的微光覆蓋上春野櫻的臀部，暖暖的溫度逐漸消除她的疼痛感，紅暈也漸漸淡去。

「你真的是未來的我嗎？」春野櫻看著宇智波櫻問道。

宇智波櫻替她穿好衣物，微笑著回答：「如果你堅持自己的信念並且努力的成長，我就會是未來的你，甚至你也可以成為更好的我。」

這時候春野櫻身上發出微光，然後她逐漸地變透明，「時間到了？大姊姊再見。」

「要加油喔！掰掰。」不管春野櫻是否會記得這段經歷，但是宇智波櫻相信，這個來自過去的她，也一樣能夠蛻變成現在的自己。

目送女孩離開後，櫻走進房間找佐助。

「離開了？」佐助的輪迴眼能夠感受到時空不尋常波動。

「對啊！」櫻坐到床上，她一臉打趣地看著佐助。

佐助別過頭避掉她的目光。「…」

「原來老公你有這種…」她話還沒說完，就被佐助用唇給封住，接著再也沒有時間繼續說了。

一番翻雲覆雨後，夫妻倆躺在床上聊天，櫻趁機多貼近丈夫，頭趴在他的胸口，整個人也幾乎趴到佐助身上。

「沒想到佐助君竟然有這種嗜好。」櫻趴在佐助的胸口，用手輕畫著圈調笑道。「對這麼小的我出手了，其實原本有想過是不是什麼戀童癖犯法的事情，氣氛太尷尬了。」

「就說別再說了。」佐助尷尬地別過頭，語氣中帶著點警告。

「結果是喜歡打孩子的屁股？」櫻翠綠色的眼珠轉了轉，似想起什麼表情轉為震驚：「該不會對女兒也這麼糟糕的做過吧？趁我不再的時候。」

看來愛亂講話的壞習慣並沒有完全改正，佐助心想。原本游移在櫻腰部的右手停住，眼神沉下來，他把手移到妻子的臀部，警告性地摑了幾掌。

「嗚…疼。」櫻皺起眉頭，「老公你真的有這個嗜好？」

「看來你很想嘗試。」佐助說著同時快速地落下巴掌。

面對長大的妻子，他的手勁便絲毫沒有收斂，才沒一會兒功夫，櫻雪白的臀部便染上一層粉粉嫩嫩地櫻色並且顏色迅速漸深。

「啊啊嗚…老公我錯了。」櫻只是稍微扭動著緩解疼痛，其實佐助並沒有困住她，是可以直接起身逃離魔掌，但是聽聞少女櫻的境遇，她不希望自己逃開後，被佐助抓回來開須佐壓著打，那會更令人羞愧難耐，不用猜就知道屁股君的下場會更慘，所以她咬著下唇忍耐著求饒。「我什麼都不記得了。」

「…」佐助停下動作。

「真的，我錯了。」櫻睜著無辜的大眼，用力點了點頭。

「嗯。」佐助在櫻的臀部安撫性地撫摸了幾下，「等等去吃紅豆湯。」

他看著妻子有如番茄中鮮紅的臀部，意外地覺得美麗順眼。

「好的，老公。」櫻興高采烈地說，並用手凝聚著查克拉，身為醫療忍者的好處就是，小病小痛自己加速醫治快多了。

「不准使用查克拉治療。」佐助制止她的動作，「用傷藥。」眼神中充滿濃濃地警告。

佐助君你這個抖S，宇智波櫻無膽在造次，只敢在心中大喊。「嘶──」她只能拖著又紅又腫又痛的屁股，雌牙咧嘴的在鏡子前面默默地上藥，苦惱著這下該過幾天才會好。


End file.
